


Curious, Frustrated, and Confused

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Erections, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Penises, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Underage Kissing, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Sokka find a boy in an iceberg, and sexual things happen.</p><p>Originally written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious, Frustrated, and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

“What’s your name? How did you get here? How’d you get in the ice?” Katara asked with concern.

“Is he breathing?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah. But he won’t wake up.”

Sokka gently poked the boy with the dull end of his spear several times.

“Yep. He’s out cold.” Sokka said with disappointment.

“We have to get him back to the village.” Katara pleaded.

“Not just yet. I think I can wake him up,” Sokka said with a mischievous look on his face. He squatted down next to the boy and pinched his chubby cheeks. “He’s kinda cute isn’t he?”

“I guess…” said Katara. “But what’s that got to do with anything?”

Sokka winked at his sister and rubbed his thumb along the boy’s bottom lip.

“…what are you doing?” Katara asked.

“Trying to wake him up.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.” Sokka continued to caress the boy’s cute face.

“It looks more like you’re getting ready to kiss him,” said Katara.

“Maybe I am! Look, Katara,” said Sokka with a sudden serious tone. “I haven’t been with someone my own age before. And this guy will probably be as close as I get for quite a while. Unless of course you—”

“Sokka, I love you… But don’t even bother bringing it up. Like I’ve said before… It’d just be too weird.”

“But you see me naked all the time,” Sokka whined.

“Yeah, because you change right in front of me. Not to mention the fact that you’ve been masturbating in our tent every night for the past three years… while I’m right next to you.”

“You know you like it.”

“Just be quiet,” said Katara. “And be thankful I’m letting you have your fun with this kid.”

“Letting me?” said Sokka. “Katara, don’t you mean us?”

“I’m a girl, Sokka. I have more self-control than you do.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. Remember that one time you and—?”

“Don’t say it!” said Katara holding up her hand as if she were going to slap her brother. “Yes. It was one time. It was amazing, and I don’t regret it. The only thing I regret is telling you about it.”

“If you don’t regret doing it, then what’s so bad about me knowing about it?” asked Sokka with a raised eyebrow.

Katara just glared at him and watched as Sokka suddenly pulled down his pants. He grasped his cock and started jerking it above the boy’s face. Katara sighed and slapped her hand against her forehead.

“If he’s not gonna wake up, I’m gonna give him a little surprise,” Sokka said between breaths.

Katara blushed as she watched her brother masturbate. It was different seeing it out in the open rather than just hearing the muffled sounds from beneath his sleeping bag. Katara had to admit that she thought the boy was cute too, and it would be a shame to let her dorky brother have all the fun. She could feel herself getting wet already, and there was no point in just watching.

As bad as she felt for the poor boy, the cold had been getting to her lately. And even though she liked to think of herself as being disciplined and sexually mature, a lonely teenage girl has her needs too. And with a brother like Sokka, she needed any distraction she could find, even if that involved him masturbating two feet away from her.

“Might as well see what he has to offer,” Katara said casually.

“Now you’re talkin’!” Sokka laughed.

“Just promise not to tell anymore. Got it?” said Katara as she squatted down next to the boy.

“Hey,” said Sokka. “You’re the one that needs to promise not to tell anyone that I’m doing this with a boy.”

“I guess you’re right. And I still can’t believe you’re doing this either,” Katara laughed.

“I’m a sexually deprived man,” said Sokka as he turned towards his sister with his erection still in his hand. “After I got Ahnah and Kaska pregnant, Gran Gran’s been driving me nuts with her guilt trips. I haven’t gotten up the nerve to have sex in months! This guy is almost cute enough to be a girl, and he looks like he’s just a few years younger than I am. Older women are great and all, but for now I’ll settle for a cute guy.”

“Fine. Just get that thing out of my face.”

Katara pulled down the boy’s pants gently and revealed his underwear.

“I don’t see any sign of a bulge,” Sokka said as he took a break from stroking himself. “Maybe he’s actually a girl!”

“Sokka… I don’t think—”

“Quiet, Katara! You’ll wake up my snow princess.”

“Snow princess…?”

Sokka pushed Katara out of the way and got on top of the boy. He went back to caressing his cheeks and rubbing his fingers against his pink lips.

“Don’t worry, my sweet snow princess,” said Sokka. “I’ll be gentle.” He turned back towards Katara. “And I won’t get you pregnant.” He gave Katara a thumbs up.

Katara watched her brother with a mixture of pity and arousal as he ogled and groped the young boy. Sokka’s “snow princess” remained silent and still.

“Let’s take a look at that chest of yours,” said Sokka after he finished giving the boy an especially tender kiss. He lifted up the boy’s clothing to reveal the petite breasts he was hoping to find, but there was nothing to see: just the boy’s flat chest and his tiny pink nipples.

“She’s even younger than I thought…” said Sokka as he looked over to his sister. There was a sudden look of guilt on his face.

“He’s a boy, Sokka. Just accept it. I’m sure you’ll still be able to enjoy yourself. Like you said, it’s better than nothing.”

“She’s just not fully developed yet. That’s all. You should be more sensitive, Katara. You’re probably a couple years older than she is, and your tits aren’t much to talk about either.”

“Leave my breasts out of this,” said Katara with growing impatience. “Either finish your business or let me have a turn with him—”

“Her!”

Katara pushed Sokka over and pulled the boy’s underwear down to his knees with one swift tug. She smiled at the cute little penis that rested snuggly between his legs. The boy’s testicles were so cold that they had almost shrunk out of view completely, but they were definitely there. Katara looked at Sokka and waited for his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a commet. ^_^


End file.
